To evaluate the impact of food on absorption of oral 5-FU and 776C85, 12 patients with advanced cancer will be randomly assigned to receive 5-FU + 776C85 tablets following a 2 hour fast or following standard meal. After a 5 to 7 day washout period, subjects will receive the identical treatment in the alternate fed or fasted state. Plasma concentrations of 5-FU, 776C85 and uracil will be determined following drug administration on each occasion.